


A Good Sweat

by SeptuVariest



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptuVariest/pseuds/SeptuVariest
Summary: A short fic of my Granblue wife, Herja. Mostly because she needs more content, mostly for myself.Wrote it in my head in an hour, so don't expect anything fancy; it's warm-up after a long period of skimping on writing.





	A Good Sweat

You're exhausted. Stretched out on the grass, you try not to think about how long it's been since Herja suggested you join her training session with her. Barely able to stand up, you watch as she finishes her last lap of the field and makes her way over to you, hardly able to hide her amusement. Trying to settle your heart, you force a smile at her. It was a perfectly orchestrated aerobics session: miles of jogging, all staggered between what felt like hours of stretches and warm-ups. Herja was definitely taking this seriously - that much was obvious from the moment she showed up in her almost proffesional jogging gear, which turned your blood cold and your cheeks red.  
"How was that, Danchou-dono?" Herja smiles at you, and offers her hand. On closer inspection, you can see she's definitely taken a toll from the workout, as sweat drips from her forehead and her cheeks flush with red. You feel slightly less embarassed at your shameful attempt to keep up with her, knowing that she exerted herself so much - probably to impress you.  
"Well, it's no Primal Beast." hiding your genuine exhaustion with as much of a joke as you can make, you manage to tease a laugh from Herja. Forcing yourself onto your feet, you grab her hand. Herja does most of the lifting, but you're up. Instantly, you feel the weight of your workout hit you, and you almost collapse again. Herja grabs your shoulders, and gives you a reassuring smile.

"That was a bit too much, wasn't it?" Herja looks sad for a moment, but finds a reason to smile through it. "You don't have to try so hard for me!" Taking the first few steps carefully, you both make your way back to the Grancypher, eager to rest. Leaning on her shoulder, you can feel her body pulse as her heart beat. Your sweat mingles together where your skin sticks together, but Herja seems not to mind. "Let's get back, now. Next time let me know if I'm pushing you too hard!" she seems genuine, and you almost feel guilty for trying so hard.

"I kept up for you..." You manage to reply. "I know how much fun you have training, so I didn't want to spoil it." You hold out for long enough to make out the words, but you catch your breath on your dry throat afterwards. Seeing Herja smile, though, is definitely worth it.

"You're really wonderful, Danchou-dono..." Herja blushes more than she already is, stopping for a moment to appreciate her feelings. "But now that it's over, don't you feel better?"

You stop to re-assess how your body feels. By now, you've cooled down, and the adrenalin in your system makes you nothing but numb. You're surprised to find yourself enjoying the feeling. Before you can think too much, though, and Herja starts walking again, and you're forced to join her. "Maybe in a few hours..."

"Well, let's just get you to bed first." Herja seems concerned for a moment. "Ah, we should do a cool-down excersice, but..." looking at you despairingly, she furrows her brow. "I'm sure we can find something." She seems hopeful, though, and the familiar sight of the Grancypher comes into sight.

 

Back on the Grancypher, you manage to make it to your room without getting too many odd glances from your crewmates. You didn't have to stop to catch your breath, either; Herja's shoulder was as strong as ever, and she almost carried you most of the way. You almost collapse onto your bed, completely unable to move now that the true exhaustion had taken over. Trying to dodge Herja's pitiful look, you melt into the covers, and turn your head away.

"Come on, Danchou-dono, you don't have to be embarassed. I was the same way when I started!" Herja laughs, and you know she's not trying to hurt you. "Besides, if you're so exhausted you can hardly move, then you know you've given it your all! Isn't that worth something?"

You can see her point, and manage a smile.

"And besides, there's another good thing about tiring you out..." Herja can't hold back her smile anymore, and edges towards the bed. "I can do this!" Leaning over you, she plants a kiss on your cheek, still turned away from her. Instantly, you both blush, and the atmosphere grows thicker. Turning your head around to ask her what she's doing, you're surprised to see giving you a telling look. "I think it's time for a reward, don't you, Danchou-dono?" You're surprised to hear something to teasing from her, but there's little you can do to stop it.

Slowly, she climbs onto the bed, obviously still tired, but being driven on by her feelings. Your eyes are level, and you can feel the sweat dripping from her forehead and her chest. Without giving you time to prepare, she dives onto you, sealing your lips with a strong kiss. Unable to stop her - and at this point, not knowing if you want to - you let her go on. Your breath grows short, but it's worth it to feel the softness of Herja's lips on yours, and the feeling of her hands running along your chest, her pointed nails clipping along your ribs and muscles as she takes her time.

Arching her back, she presses down onto you, and you feel her breasts press against you, the sheer softness of them emphasising the difference in the size between your chests. You can feel her heart pulsing beneath them, too, almost in time with your own. It was rare that people took the time to recognise Herja was a woman, both in the Iron Spears, and even now; but now, in her tight jogging outfit, she was a woman more than ever. Reacting to the sensation, your arms leap subconsciously into action for a moment, and resting on her back. Your fingers run along the crux of her back, and inbetween fits of numbness you can feel her spine rippling as she fidgets about, trying to get the most out of the kiss.

A few more seconds pass, and you find you've ran out of air. Making as much noise as you can, you try to get Herja to release her grip on you. She does without much protesting, and pulls away, with the familiar sound of sticky skin filling the air. She sits back, a pleased look on her face, and wipes the sweat from her lips.  From the pillow, you can just catch her thighs expand as she sits down on them, and forces her eager hands between them.

"H-how was that?" It seems only now has she realised what she's done, and the typical lovestruck Herja has returned.

**Author's Note:**

> It will continue, perhaps.


End file.
